User talk:Silius1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Masaru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Athletiger (Talk) 15:12, 30 January 2013 yeah, Athletiger is no longer active so I'm the main admin on this site now as for the fancy text on the statistics, on the Forum:Character Approval page there is a box with the information you need. If you copy the info in that box and paste it onto the page you're making, then replacing the # with appropriate numbers, it should automatically give you the fancy text that I think you're asking for Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Formatting honestly I am no good at formatting, so what I did was I went to the page for Kirito, hit the edit button once in the edit screen if you look up at the tools they give you, there are two tabs in the upper right-hand corner one says Visual, the other says Source hit the source button and copy the formatting there, then go back to your character's page, shift to source again and hit control, shift, v to paste the copied formatting in "normal text" you can then shift back to the visual tab and from there you can see what information you need to put and where if something isn't working for you using that method, then I'll set it up for you and let you fill in the infor necessary btw that sword is a little advanced for a Level 1 player who's just starting out, find a more basic looking sword image for now and then later on you can obtain that sword Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I just looked at Masaru's page after I left my message, three of the skills you've given him are also a little too advanced for a Level 1 player who's just starting out (Beater or not, after the official release everyone started out at Level 1 with all the basic items and skills) Battle Healing has to be learned, no one starts out with it Sales Negotiations can be learned quickly, but please pick a different skill to start out with Equipment Appraisal has to be learned, but I'm sure we can think of a way for him to learn it soon, but again please pick a different skill to start out with Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Nice to have another member hereTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I noticed your feedback on my character Varler's page. That's helpful, also where do you think is a good place to start on this wiki/forum? I haven't really done any forum roleplaying before, but I think it sounds interesting. NAVarler (talk) 15:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Whoops! My bad. :P Well, I think I'll see if it gets a comment from an admin and then I'll go from there. If an admin says it's all fine, then it all works out, right? NAVarler (talk) 16:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) yeah, multiple characters is allowed Silius, but no more than six as we want to make sure that no one makes more characters than they'll use (a problem that shows up on pretty much every fanon wiki out there) Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Quick Switch sounds interesting, but could also be easily abused, though I'm unaware of any exact speed/lag involved in switching weapons in-game as most players seem to do it more inbetween expected battles but I'm assuming you're proposing this more for use in combat (while it being a passive skill)...work it out some more and then we'll see by work it out some more I mean: benefits, drawbacks, how this skill is learned, what stats it relies on, how one would improve this skill etc shouldn't take too long for most of those questions, then we'll run it by Canta (who seems to have a proper list of skills from the light novels and such) and go from there best of luck to your proposed skill, I'm rooting for ya (as I said above, it sounds interesting) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I can see how the skill could be abused, by ranking a skill that allows you to increase the speed you can exchange weapons, but I plan to keep it combat exclusive, for the most part. The way I had it written before was a bit...of a mixture between combat and passive, but now that I think about it, it would work a bit like Battle Healing or something, so a combat skill that can't be activated directly, it just...works... Anyway, I have some updated stats (look below) Quick-Switch: This skill would increase the speed of switching weapons in combat. Benefits/Drawbacks: The primary benefit to this ability is the increase of speed for exchanging equipped weapons to weapons in your inventory. Drawback: This skill relys on a player's speed and strength attributes as a whole, so having low stats in these areas will not benefit too much from this skill's capabilities. Prerequisites: You must be level 15 and complete a quest on the <12th> floor. Effects: Passive (similar to battle healing) This ability increases the speed of exchanging weapons between your current active weapon to ones in your inventory. Leveling: In order to level this skill, you need to actually switch weaponry during combat. Silius1 (talk) 12:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) sounds like you got everything pretty well worked out now let's pitch this to Canta and see what they think Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) As seen when Kirito was "Switching weapons" to his dual blades skill during the 74th floor boss fight in order to save the army you simply must go into your inventory and manually select the skill. The weapon then appears for you to use. If you want to switch weapons while fighting simply switch with a party member as Kirito did in order to do that. If you really want me to add it I can, because you still need to actual take it up on one of your very few skill slots. Just don't expect to be using a dagger and then "Switch" it into a Two-Handed Greatsword mid swing. Technically switching weapons is in the menu screen and note a skill, but like I said if it makes you happy I'm glad to add it in for you:p Cantalyssa (talk) 23:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Cantalyssa, what the skill technically does is speed up the process, switching weapons is an inventory kind of thing, but this skill makes it easier to be done Silius1 (talk) 00:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I've been looking about and if possible I'd want to switch 'Quick-Switch with Quick Change, an Outside System Skill http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Outside_System_Skill Silius1 (talk) 19:48, May 9, 2013 (UTC) That's what I had in mind, since it is down to a matter of how the player has mastered the in game interface i.e meaning longer time playing = easier navigation Cantalyssa (talk) 17:29, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Cantalyssa's Area As long as you properly RP how the character would behave I see no problem with RP'ing with your other characters If you would go back and have it so all the text you've added matches the current from all the other pages. Also when looking for images try to keep an anonymous sort of vibe to it (No images from other animes that are easily seen). Take a look at some of the pictures I used for the Floor 1 Locations. If you cant/dont do the text I will so no worries! The images is the major thing, we don't want to present something that look childish and quickly made! Other than that thanks for all the stuff so far and keep up the good work! (: Cantalyssa (talk) 02:22, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I got the text down for the most part according to your written example, I tried finding pictures that would be acceptable, and I found 2 or 3 at best, pic finding is not my best point. Silius1 (talk) 02:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Go back through the passive skills that you did and copy paste this: Prerequisites: * Effects: * Leveling: * Also see Resource Refining And hover over the edit button and click "History" (http://swordartonlineroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Resource_Refining?action=history) Compare the two versions and make them all look like how I did it! Thanks :D Cantalyssa (talk) 20:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Got it done, little challenging when my laptop lacks a mouse, but it's more tolerable than using my PC, each page would've taken 5 minutes each on it, unlike my laptop. Silius1 (talk) 22:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I haven't really thought about it, since the games are way different. What will probably happen is after SAO is finished Aflheim will start. Or if we get a big enough playerbase I can create a special admin/mod team for Alfheim and have them create and manage everthing for that Cantalyssa (talk) 16:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Rank you're now a bureaucrat, that's a step below Admin, but off the top of my head I can't remember what exactly you're now able to do, but you should now be capable of easily enforcing rules and regulations Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:19, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, I'm good with that kind of rank, I'm not one of the top dogs, yet I do have a privilege or 2. I'll do my best to actually deserve such a thing. Silius1 (talk) 21:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) hold on Silius, you seem to have misunderstood something, the request to be made an admin was by Cantalyssa they had just forgotten to put their signature the parts after that were from that Devon guy, who I have e-mailed, but have not heard back from yet (don't worry you're not in trouble, it certainly looks like someone who's never done anything on the wiki is asking for that sort of power, but trust me that's not the case) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ...lol; I wish that was a tiny bit clearer, I assumed it was the same person... over-reaction is understandable in that regard. Silius1 (talk) 01:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) OOOOOOOH YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE SILIUS (I totally DIDN'T start it though :p). Its so hard to hit the signature button :'( Cantalyssa (talk) 18:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Amaterasu Hey I just noticed Amaterasu is Luna from Luminous Arc 2 (The picture anyway). "I'm sooo thirsty." It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 20:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't actually know anything about it. Someone just showed me her picture from a book called Lumnous Art. The quote is at the bottom of her page. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 20:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we're relatively free to choose any character, but it can't be TOO recognizable, e.g. Naruto, Ash Ketchum, etc. I choose my pictures from either games or less known animes, but I take time to choose pictures suitable to the personalities/image I have for the character in question. Silius1 (talk) 21:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) cheers that would be good as im dyslexic oh i see i was trying to put the page link in their lol i feel like an idiot thanks for the advice Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC)